Arrangements for effecting the detachable securement of perpendicular pairs of flat structural parts have heretofore been developed such, for example, as so-called slotted nut attachments (Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 18 28 856). Such attachments are also known for thin-walled flat structural parts, as disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 35 39 505.
The first of two such known arrangements employs a specially shaped slotted nut. After its insertion in a slot of one of the two flat structural parts being secured together, the nut must be headed in a separate operation in order to prevent its falling out as the parts are handled or manipulated during assembly operations. The second known arrangement additionally requires a resilient plastic or metal part which includes a pair of detent noses. Thus, this second arrangement requires a multiplicity of components for effecting the detachable securement of the two flat structural parts--namely, the plastic part, a corresponding hexagon nut and, in addition, a bolt or screw and a washer.
Each of these known arrangements is, therefore, relatively expensive from the standpoints of both component expense and the labor required for completing their assembly, rendering these securement arrangements notably and undesireably cost-intensive.